


Den logerende

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hans Christian Andersen - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Horniness, M/M, Pining, minor sexism
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: Om Edvard og Hans’ forhold, lyster og følelser“ Hans lå i sin seng på en kold Københavner aften, med dynen trukket godt op over ørene og i en lun fosterstilling.Døren blev åbnet til hans lille kammer, og den åh så dejlige stemme lød. “Hans Christian, jeg kommer for at sige godnat til den logerende.” ”
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen/Edvard Collin
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg undskylder, men så heller ikke alligevel:))
> 
> Finder sted i 1832. Tænkte det passer meget godt, da Edvard og Henriette blev gift i 36. Er ikke helt sikker på om HC Andersen var logerende hos Collinerne på det tidspunkt. Jeg har dog læst “Levnedsbogen” men kan ikke huske det, så nok ikke. Anyway, Andersen er 27,E. Collin 24 og H. O. Thyberg er 19, hvis du som mig, ikke orker en hurtig google søgning og simpel hovedregning.  
> Jeg prøver at være så historisk korrekt som muligt, men Hans er dog ikke forelsket i Louise Collin fordi- GAY.  
> 

Hans lå i sin seng på en kold Københavner aften, med dynen trukket godt op over ørene og i en lun fosterstilling.  
Døren blev åbnet til hans lille kammer, og den åh så dejlige stemme lød. “Hans Christian, jeg kommer for at sige godnat til den logerende.” 

“Åhhhhhhh Edvard, kommer De ikke og putter med mig, vil De ikke nok?”  
Edvard lukkede døren efter sig, så ingen ville kunne kigge ind, og gik over til den klynkende mand på sengen, og satte sig på kanten. Ikke længe efter hørtes lyden af sengetøj, og et hoved kom hvilende på Edvards skød. “Åh Edvard, put med mig” klynkede Hans, mens han kiggede med rynkede bryn og munden åbnet bare en lille smule. 

“Kun hvis De opføre Dem ordentligt, og ikke pinliggøre Dem foran de andre. Min fader smider Dem ud, hvis du bliver ved på den måde, og det er jo trods alt ham, der har Dem logerende og ikke mig, Hans min egen”.  
Drengen under ham, så ud til at ignorer de andre ord, pånær det sidste. “Ååååååh ja, kald mig Deres egen og skat og alle mulige dejlige ting!”.  
Edvard kunne mærke, at Hans var ved at blive liderlig. Så meget han end ønskede at opfylde Hans’ ønske, var de andre stadig vågne, og han kunne ikke risikere at blive taget i sodomi med hans faders unge logerende. 

“Dæmp Dem, Hans, de andre kan høre Dem”  
“For min skyld, måtte de godt se Dem kysse mig og gøre andre åh så dejlige ting mod mig, ja de måtte.”  
Hans satte sig op, og bævegede sig over på den andens skød igen, nu satte han sig bare på det med ryggen til Edvard, som nu be helt rød i hovedet. Hans spredte sine ben let, som den liderlige trækkerdreng, han nu også var. Han var kun i natskjorte, den anden i fuld påklædning (dog uden frakke), hvilket kun gjorde situationen endnu mere intens.

“Edvard, kom nu, vil De ikke nok? Jeg har sådan brug for det, ja jeg har”. Hans klynkede endu mere højlydt, han kunne snart ikke holde sine lyster tilbage mere.  
Edvard viste godt hvad han mente. Der drejede sig ikke længere om at putte eller kæle for hindanden, nu krævede Hans noget andet. Han skulle bare have sagt ja første gang, og så ville det, være det. Men på den anden side, når man rækker fanden sin lillefinger, tager han hele hånden, og det ville alligevel have endt i frækheder.

“Hans, tag mig nu seriøs. Vi kommer ikke til at...” den rødhårede turde ikke sige det højt. “Ikke i aften. Vi kan godt putte lidt, men det er så også det. En dag når de ikke er hjemme kan vi... måske”

“Men, Edvard-“ Hans protesterede.  
“Et nej er er nej”.  
Den mørkhårede sukkede og kravlede ned fra skødet og tilbage i sengen. Edvard ventede lidt.  
“Så kom dog, De sagde vi kunne putte” sagde Hans stille og sukkede igen.  
“Hov, siden hvornår er vi blevet dus?” Edvard kravlede nu over til den anden og krammede ham bagfra, med er lille smil på læben. 

“Vist nok har vi aldrig været det, men jeg havde bare lyst til at være irriterende, du kender mig jo” svarede Hans, nu også smilende. Han puttede sig ind til sin elskede Edvard, og glemte alt om at være liderlig og fræk.  
“Godnat, Edvard”  
En pause  
“Godnat, Hans, min elskede”


	2. Kapitel 2

Hans vågnede næste morgen, til lyden af vogne der kørte udenfor hans vindue, og tjenestepigens skramlen med bestik og tallerkner.  
Den tidlige vintersol skinnede ind på hans ansigt, mens lyden af hunde der gøede udenfor gav genlyd i gården, som lydende af de hjælpeløse, han engang havde været en del af. “Godmorgen, Edvard..” mumlede Hans træt, og vente sig om i den lille sengen, for at se på den rødhårede. Men der lå ikke nogen ved siden af ham.

Selfølgelig. Han kunne jo heller ikke ligge derinde hele natten, for når man så kom og skulle vække ham om morgen, var der jo ingen i værelset. Hans tvang sig selv op og vaskede sit ansigt, og trak sin natskjorte af over hovedet. Han stod i noget tid og kiggede ind i spejlet på sin kolde, tynde og nøgne krop. Selfølgelig ville Edvard ikke have ham, med de magre ben og arme. Man kunne enda se hans ribben under huden.  
Af mandligheden var der heller ikke meget at gøre godt med. Han ville aldrig være god nok for Edvard. 

Hans skyndte sig at hive en ren skjorte over hovedet, undertøj og strømper på, så hans grimme krop var dækket. “Du er ikke god for noget, din slapsvans” bildte han sig selv ind. Bukser, vest og halsklud røg på i en fart, og så snart håret var sat, gik han ud til morgenmaden.

Under hele måltidet sad Hans og holdt lidt øje med Edvard, men den anden skænkede ikke så meget som et blik til Hans. Hans skulle tage sig godt sammen for ikke at braste i gråd ved bordet. Edvard ville aldrig elske ham mere, og resten af Hans’ dage ville han leve i ensomhed. Han slugte sin morgenmad, rejste sig hurtigt fra morgenbordet, og flygtede ind på sit kammer for at digte og klippe.

Da han først havde sat sig ved sin lille skrivepult, strømmede tørrende ned ad Hans’ kinder. Åh, hans elskede Edvard havde forladt ham, resten af Hans tid som logerende hos familien Collin ville være deprimerende, akavet og ukomfortable! Alt var fortabt! Han kunne lige så godt spærre sig selv inde og aldrig komme ud igen! 

Hans sad i en stund, hulkende ned på sine ufærdige digte, da lyden af pigelatter lød udenfor. Det lød hverken som Louises eller Ingeborgs stemme, nej en helt tredje pigestemme. Hans rejste sig fra stolen, og kiggede diskret ud af døren. Lige i samme øjeblik strøg en yngre pige, forbi med hendes lange, røde skørter.  
“God formiddag, Hr. Collin!” Lød hendes skingre stemme. Fra hvad Hans kunde se, najede hun foran Edvards fader. “Og til Dem Fru Collin”. Endu et naj nu til Edvards moder. Efter de to ældre havde hilst tilbage på den ukendte pige, tog Edvard pigen i hånden. Hans kunne ikke helt se, hvad der skete mere fra hans vinkel, men han kunne høre Edvards klare, dybe stemme.  
“Kom min, kære. Lad mig introducerer dig til en af mine nære venner”. Deres skridt hørtes højere og tættere. Hans måtte hellere, se at lade være med at stå ved døren, og ud som om han havde smugkigget. Han satte sig så hurtigt på stolen igen, da der lød en banken på døren. Han skyndte sig op igen og åbnede døren, hvor han så den dejlige rødhårede mand i sine kvaler, stå med en smuk ung pige omkring de 20 år, med blankt mørkebrunt hår og mørke øjne.

“Hans Christian, det her er min veninde, frøken Henriette Thyberg.”  
“Åh, det er Hr. Andersen, som jeg har hørt så meget om? En glæde at møde Dem” Hun smilede med sine små yndige læber til Hans.  
Hans tøvede lidt, men smilede så tilbage  
“Ja, men glæden er alene min.” Han bukkede let, og prøvede at holde den altopslugende misundelse tilbage. Edvard stod stolt med sin veninde i hånden, og smilede til både hende, men også lidt til Hans.  
“Ja, kæreste, dette er så Hr. Andersen, som de jo selv fandt ud af”. Han skænkede Hans et smil, som han returnerede med et lille nik, og så et skuffet blik. Luften mellem de to var tyk som Fru Collins grød af fortrydelse og sorg, og Edvard kunne godt mærke bedrøvelsen hos sin hemmelige beundrer. Edvards smil falmede lidt og nikkede så tilbage, et nik der hentydede til hans forståelse. Smilet kom så tilbage, da han vendte blikket mod Henriette.  
Hans rømmede sig, prøvede at finde ud af denne akavede situation.  
“Hvis I vil have mig undskyldt, jeg har nogle skriverier, jeg lige skal ordne, men vi ses da til frokost” Han trak et smil til sine læber, for at prøve at lette stemningen, men det gik ikke så godt, ham værende det akavede væsen han var.  
“Ja, selfølgelig, vi vil heller ikke forstyrre mere” svarede Edvard.  
“Ja det var en glæde, en glæde at møde Dem, Hr. Andersen” hun najede let, før Edvard førte hende hende et andet sted hen i huset, og Hans lukkede døren med et melankolsk suk.


	3. Kapitel 3

Da aftenen kom, og Frøken Thyberg var blevet fuldt hjem til sine forældre igen, og alle havde lagt sig godt til rette i deres senge, åbnede Hans sin dør og listede sig ud på den mørke gang. Han famlede lidt rundt, men fandt hurtigt den dør han søgte. Han åbnede den ligeså stille, og lukkede den efter sig. Han gik lydløst hen og lagde sig i sengen, puttede sig tæt op af den anden krop. 

“Hans?”

“Edvard...”

Hans snøftede lidt på randen til gråd.  
“Er jeg ikke god nok for dig? Det var det i går aftes ikke?” Var det første hans grødede stemme sagde.  
Edvard vente sig om i sengen, så han kunne se Hans i øjnene, selvom der ikke var det mindste lys.  
“Selfølgelig ikke det. Jeg ville altid glæde dig, lige meget hvad du ønskede, men... Hans, jeg kender dig jo, vi ved begge to at du er meget... larmende angående sådan noget. Og tænk nu hvis tjenestepigen kom ind og så hvad vi havde gang i?”  
Hans så nu bedrøvet ud i mørket, men vidste godt at Edvard havde ret. 

Der var en lang pinefuld pause i deres samtale.

“Men, Edvard?”

“Ja, kære?”

Hans bed sig i læben før han svarede.  
“Hvor lang tid har du kendt hende,.... Thyberg?”  
“Nogle måneder...... hvorfor?”  
“Skal I.... du ved..?” En tåre løb ned af Hans’ kind af frygt for at miste hans Edvard. Selvom han var den ældste af de to, var han den mest følsomme og barnlige.  
“Jeg ved det egentligt ikke helt. Hun vil meget gerne. Men mit hjerte er jo allerede hos dig”  
Hans smilte lidt, snøftede og grinte også lidt. Grinte af glæde over Edvards åbne følelser til hans. Grinte af beroligelse. Han puttede sig tæt indtil Edvard ved disse ord, krammede ham og holdt om ham, som Thyberg kunne holde Edvard.  
“Åh, Edvard! Det gør mig så glad, så glad! Hvad skal vi overhovedet bruge kvinder, til andet en at føde og passe vores børn. Nej, jeg skal ikke bruge en kvinde, kun dig!”

Edvard kunne ikke modstå Hans, armene omkring ham, der holdt, som om Hans ville falde i de dypeste huller af helvede, skulle han give slip, og de lovprisende ord der strømmede over ham, som en sø af frisk vand i en ørken tør for mandlig kærlighed mod ham. “Hans, du ved ikke hvor forfriskende det er at høre sådan fra dig! Fra nogen overhovedet. Åh, du må aldrig glemme hvor højt jeg elsker dig. Aldrig! Og hvis du gør, måtte det være et tegn på min goldhed og ufølsomhed og ikke noget du kunne have gjort.” Edvard holdt benene om Hans og krammede ham, og deklarede sin kærlighed højt og tydeligt. Det kunne godt være han havde sagt at de skulle dæmpe sig, men det havde han glemt alt om nu. 

Efter en halv time med krammerier, “åh”er og enda et lille kys, var de begge to faldet godt ned, og lå nu bare, og hviskede søde og frække ord til hinanden som:  
“Hans, når dine øjne og læber åbnes, for de mit hjerte til at banke af sted som et damptog, mmh, ja de gør”  
“Åh, ikke så meget som når din natskjorte bliver løftet bare en lille smule, og din skønne mandighed vises. Jeg kunne lægge sådan presset op ad dig hele dagen.”  
Det fik Edvard til at rødme som postkassen med hans efternavn på.  
Hans løftede lidt op i den andens natskjorte bag i, og holdt blidt om den runde bagdel, mens han lagde sit hovede på den fregnede skulder. 

Sådan lå de et godt stykke tid, med Edvards arme og ben om Hans, og Hans’ hænder på Edvard. Puttende tæt sammen i den kolde nat, enda uden varmedunk eller lys. Deres afslappende timer brudtes først af morgenens lys, fuglenes pippen og en tjenestepiges banken på døren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tænker måske at Edvard ville have haft fregner??  
> Småkager til dig, hvis du forstod alle referencerne :)


End file.
